New Prosperity City
The New Prosperity Metropolitan Area, more commonly referred to as New Prosperity City, was the largest city, capital and first province of the New Prosperity Empire. Built out of a neglected NPC (Non-Player Character) village, the town became a bustling metropolis after the player residents started industrializing local resources. Set in the heart of the New Prosperity Empire, the city-state was the center of the nation's vast resource network, holding almost all available resources that had been discovered in other provinces. It also served as a permanent residence for the majority of players that were residents of the Empire. The growth of the city often followed the economy of the entire nation, seeing occasional slumps and declines as times passed. Toward the end of the server, multiple public works projects were started in an attempt to revitalize the city's economy, but many of the projects were eventually cancelled when the server was shut down. Foundation After leaving the Anarchia Islands, GeneralCuster14 ventured far east from the original islands that he had once resided upon. He found the small NPC village, which he informed Tlo1995 and Fallofshadows about. After a swift overnight move, the two other players joined GeneralCuster14 in the village, where all three set about lighting the area to ward off mobs and building their own homes. After a few days of torch-setting and construction, the NPC village became a safe haven for both the players and the few NPC's that resided in its many buildings. Refusing to stop, the players continued expanding the town's border with more torches, exploring further into areas that surrounded the village and the desert it occupied. This eventually led to the discovery of several, very profitable mines and the need for farms and food. Taking resources that were rightfully theirs from Anarchia, the players managed to jump-start the economy of the fledging nation, eventually lighting a vast area around the village. This area would eventually be sealed off with a wall, well after the establishment of the New Prosperity Empire. The sudden economic boom did not go unnoticed by the occupants of Anarchia, with the residents of the islands demanding to know why GeneralCuster14 and Tlo1995 had left so suddenly. The two players simply ignored the questioning, as they found the city to be safe from intruders: the new Empire was far enough away from Anarchia that people were getting lost in search of it. Today, the search would not be difficult, as the nation's borders have expanded considerably. Overview New Prosperity City housed numerous NPC (non-player character) villagers in its protective grasp, as well as most of the player residents of the New Prosperity Empire. While there was initially very little travel to the Empire from outside settlements, nomadic players were later welcomed to the Empire, as were visitors from other factions on the server. With streets of cobblestone, easy to read signs on every building and enough businesses for goods of all kinds, the city truly lived up to its name. After the province system was finalized for the Empire, the city was established as its own individual province, similar to Washington, D.C. being a district. Trivia *New Prosperity City was the capital and namesake of the New Prosperity Empire, the nation that it was a province of. *New Prosperity was named after Prosperity City from the server's first major era, as GeneralCuster14 admittedly housed major sentimental attachments to the old city. Despite this, it is not the first "New Prosperity" in the server's history: twice, Pliers has attempted to put the name on other cities he has built himself, though none are as successful as the current incarnation. *All buildings in New Prosperity City were made of stone brick, at Tlo1995's request. GeneralCuster14 originally wanted the buildings to be made of cobblestone, but agreed that the brick gave the city a much cleaner appearance. *Apart from the player characters, there were numerous NPC villagers that call the city home. This made the New Prosperity Empire the only faction on the server that actively had NPC's participating in its economy. *At its peak, there were over 30 individual buildings in the city, with most dedicated to the gathering of a particular resource or good. Category:Towns Category:Locations Category:New Prosperity Empire